Crisis
by bookingbookworms
Summary: Puck and Sabrina are finally 12! They embark on the journey of the teenage years together and realize a few things about each other along the way. ;)
1. Chapter 1: Crisis

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm (and frankly I'm happy because I would've ruined the series) ,the song I Kissed A Girl by: Katy Perry or Maroon 5. All of this is fan made and a work of fiction (that's why it's on ****_fanfiction_****!)**

**This is my first story, but I used to have a blog so please don't stereotype! New chapters will come as soon as I finish them (no ****_really_****?!) and please don't forget to review! I like constructive criticism, but please don't be too harsh!**

Chapter 1: Crisis

SABRINA POV:

"PUCK!" I screamed, this is just _great_! It's the first day of seventh grade and I have spiky, puke-colored hair! I'm going to KILL that fairy boy!

PUCK POV:

This is going to be hilarious! In 3... 2... 1... "PUCK!" Hahahahahahahaha! This is what Ugly gets for video-taping me while I sang a song (so what that it was _I Kissed A Girl_ by Katy Perry! It's a good song!) I take a sneak peek into Grimm's room. Yup, the usual long golden, silky- ummm...- ALREADY ugly hair... yeah... is now spiky and puke-colored! Mwa-ha-ha!

"How do like me now Grimm?!" I say in between laughs. My voice cracks at the end, kinda ruining the moment. Stupid Grimm and her stupid highly contagious puberty virus!

There are many reasons why she's the best person in the house to prank. One, she gave me that horrible sickness! Ugh! Two, she has by far the best reaction. Her face goes beet red, and she clenches her knuckles so tight that they turn white **(A/N: That rhymes!)**, and her totally "I'm gonna kill you" glare is kinda funny too. Who am I kidding, it's HILARIOUS (when she's not doing it to you)!

"YOU BETTER FIX THIS RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR I'LL-" she screams at me.

"Or you'll what, Grimm?" Ooh... yes! Let's aggravate her! Sure, I know that I'll pay for this later, but for now let's make this last as long I can...

"You'll sic Marshmallow on me? Or will you throw a Barbie doll at me? I'm sure _that _will hurt!" I instigate. Wow, she's so red now that she's maroon (Maroon 5 all the way!).

"I do NOT play with Barbie dolls!" she hollers. In split seconds she's off the bed and running right at me. Shoot! I better get a move on! I flap my wings (you know your jelly- Marshamallow invented that one- that I can fly!) and zip down the stairs.

"PUCK!" As I zoom past Elvis, he falls flat on his butt. If I hadn't been in such a rush, I probably would have laughed hysterically at the poor dog's expression, but for now I fly. I see Red and Daphne giggle at Ugly's new hairdo, I smirk. Paying too much attention to the little girls I crash into a lamp... HARD.

Ow! I fall on the counter, my head throbbing. I hear Sabrina, Daphne, and Red run over to me. _What's wrong?_ I think, but my tongue feels like it's made out of lead. I try to sit up, but as soon as I do, I get nauseated. Using all my willpower to not throw up, I lay back down. Sabrina's- I mean Grimm's- hand goes over her mouth in shock. I see Granny- I mean the Old Lady- (really Puck?! Twice in a row?!) rush down the stairs into the commotion. She screams "Liebling!" and then everything goes black.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! I promise to post soon! Sorry about the grammatical mistakes! My computer went totally wacko! Also, thanks for the reviews guys! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Frightened

**Wow! Those were a good amount of views for my first fanfiction! Thanks guys! Since you guys have gifted me with such a nice treat, I'm giving you TWO chapters today (trust me, that's going to happen VERY rarely)! Here you go:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm (and I don't mind, because if I did, then I would know everything that happens!).**

Chapter 2: Frightened

SABRINA POV:

"Puck?" I ask worriedly. "This _better _not be a prank!" No reply. Shoot, shoot, shoot! Of course the idiot fairy boy would be the one who gets injured!

"Granny, is Puck okay?" Daphne asked. His head was swelling rapidly and blood was oozing down his forehead. Besides the gruesome parts, he looked pretty peaceful there. His eyes shut, like a little boy. Even though he was already 12, going on 13. Kinda sweet looking- wait, this is PUCK we're talking about here! The obnoxious, disgusting, creepy fairy who lives a few rooms down! He is SO not cute! Argh!

"I don't know liebling, he's not looking too good though," Granny says, "we need to get him to the hospital now. Sabrina, can you carry Puck please?" I grunt, but do what she says. I pick him up (with a little help from Daphne) and we head out to the car.

"Red, I need you to stay here, because I need to drive," at this Granny pouts, but coontinues,"So, please watch over the house. Call if you need anything!" Granny yells behind her as she walks out the door. She shouts for Mr. Canis and we all shuffle into the car. I get stuck in a position where Puck's head is laying on my lap. The last time this happened, I woke up with drool all over me! Let's hope it doesn't happen again...

The tension in the car is so thick, I could cut through it with a knife. Everybody takes little peaks here and there at Puck, checking to make sure nothing else happens to him. More blood is spurting out of his head, leaking on to his filthy hoodie. I'm shocked how stupid he can be. He can defeat a Jabberwocky, but can't even fly straight anymore! Kinda pathetic actually...

We arrive at the hospital and Daphne and I run in carrying Puck. A few people stare, but as soon as the nurses see him they lead us into the ER. They ask Daphne and me to leave, because we're not 14 yet. Neither of us says a word as we sit on the steps outside leading into the hospital. I wonder how bad he hurt himself, was it my fault? Wait- no, it's not MY fault he crashed into a lamp! Then again, it was MY fault that he was flying so carelessly in the first place... Aargh! Why is this so confusing? I just hope that he's okay.

I look at Daphne, tears are streaming down her face. I put my arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry, it'll be all right." I sooth. "What if he's not alright Sabrina? What if he never wakes up again? Like Mom and Dad!" she cries. **(A/N: Yes, they never found their parents.) **I look up at the sky, we knew that they were sleeping, but had no idea of how to get them. "Daphne, I promise that we'll find our parents, and I know that Puck will be okay," I say, "Trust me, that boy NEVER gives up. I doubt a little wound can stop him either. Puck is a courageous Everafteter boy. Don't you forget that!"

She looks me in the eye and smiles, "I really hope that we do find Mom and Dad, I miss them. Also, your right, Puck is tough."

We sit there waiting, both of us still nervous. The door opens and the nurse peeks out saying, "Okay girls, you can come in."


	3. Chapter 3: Running and Fear

**Hey people! Here's part 2 of the double post! Sorry it took so long! My computer crashed on me, and I lost EVERYTHING!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm (I'm cool, but not ****_that_**** cool!).**

Chapter 3: Running

PUCK POV:

I woke up, and was running in pitch black. Why I was running, I did not know. I got this feeling that I was being chased down ... Since I was starting to get tired, I tried to fly instead. My wings would not cooperate with me though.

All of a sudden the Old Lady's head appeared up. She smiled her warm smile and and offered me some green waffles (YUM DIDDLY YUM DROPS!) **(A/N: It just seemed like something that Puck would say...)**. I smiled back at her, she really was a kind person.

Then, her head was replaced with Marshmallow's. The little girl's face lit up with glee and she put her palm in her mouth, one of her odd quirks. As soon as she came, she disappeared.

A familiar, beautiful laugh rang throughout the room. Sabrin-Grimm's face looked up at me, genuinely smiling... AT me! I smiled back at her. She turned to look at something though, and when she turned back I saw fists flying, there were tears, and it looked like she was screaming something, but it was almost like she was on mute. I couldn't hear a word. I tried to talk, but I still couldn't.

All of a sudden, the image of her head began to swirl around me, making me dizzy. Then, I heard the Wolf chant, _"Love will be the end of you... end of you... love... end of you... love..." _ What was up with this dream?! I heard him cackle and a shiver went down my spine.

Then, everything went... white. There surrounding me were the Old Lady, Marshmallow, and Grimm. Thank goodnes! I sighed of relief. They seemed to be scared of something... of me... The Old Lady's eyes were terrified. Marshmallow's were bulging and full of fear. Sabr- GRIMM'S (ugh! Again?!) eyes were the worst though. They were full of horror, distrust, and some sort of breaking. It looked like her soul was breaking apart (wow Puck, that was _deep_!). What could causing them to be so terrified/hurt? I looked down in my hands and saw that I was holding a gun. My finger was on the trigger and without meaning to, I was pointing the gun at them! What the heck is going on here?!

All of a sudden there was a pop, or was it a sizzle? I opened my eyes (again...) and saw a white tiled ceiling. Hopefully I wasn't still in the middle of a dream... So, I gathered up all of my energy and asked, "Hello?"

**Sorry! I know that was a REALLY short chapter! I know what's coming next, and hopefully I'll post soon... but the more reviews, the sooner I'll post! So REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! I promise to make next chapter longer! Also, I LOVE new ideas! So, if you have an idea, post it in a review! Be back soon! **

**P.S. Weekend postings will always be MUCH longer!**


	4. Chapter 4: Awakening and Admitting

**Hey everyone! Here's the fourth chapter! Review! (It's longer like I promised!) :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm or a hospital ;)**

Chapter Four: Awakening and Admitting

SABRINA POV:

"Puck!" Daphne and I screamed. We ran over to give him hugs, but as soon as I realized what I was doing, I backed away, blushing as I did. Puck just grinned like the idiotic fairy that he is.

"We were SO worried about you!" Daphne cries, "ESPECIALLY Sabrina. She was freaking out when the heart monitor mabobber thing went flat. We thought that you were gone!" I blushed again. I love Daphne, but she seriously doesn't know the definition of shutting up!

Puck grinned at me and said, "Of course, it would be quite a tragedy if the Trickster King died. Marshmallow, you should know that I'm stronger than that though! I am an Everafter you know!"

"Oh! That's what Sabrina told me! She said how brave you were and how a simple flying accident couldn't harm you." she replied.

"Is that so?" giving me a phony smile, "Why, I knew that you always loved me!"

"WHAT?! I do NOT love you, more like HATE you! I only said that to calm Daphne down!" I claimed. Wow, I REALLY hated Daphne sometimes.

"Sure," he said, rolling his eyes.

Daphne just giggled, "You guys are just so perfect for each other!"

"NO WE'RE NOT!" we screamed at the same time.

She just stuck her tongue out at us and walked into the waiting room.

"Liebling!" Granny Relda exclaimed as she swung the door open and rushed in, "Are you alright? Do you need me to get you anything?"

"No, but my head is still throbbing..."

"Oh, I'll have the doctor here in a second!" Then, she scrambled out of the room leaving us all alone. After a couple of awkward minutes of silence Puck asked, "Would you miss me if I died Grimm?"

I wasn't quite sure how to answer this. If I answered truthfully, he would taunt me forever. However if I lied, would he be hurt? He did sound serious. I looked him in those bright emerald green eyes.

Those eyes, reflecting all of his thoughts/emotions. At the moment they were in wonder, awe (what for I had no clue), seriousness, and he seemed… vulnerable. As if my words would actually hurt his feelings. So, I decided that I should tell him the truth.

"Yes Puck, as much as I dread admitting it, but I'd probably be dead without you. Even though I hate your pranks, it's the only thing that HASN'T changed dramatically in my life. They lighten the mood, and sure they put me in a crabby mood some days, but I would still miss them. You're the one who brings fun into our family. I think that EVERYONE would miss you Puck. Now, don't get a big head about, or I'll make you regret it. Trust me," I said.

I really hope he didn't ruin this moment. I finally felt like I might be bonding with him for once. Even if we were in an ER and even if his forehead was all bandaged up. His eyes seemed to be in shock, happiness, and even more surprise. I really hope he doesn't tease me!

Jeez! What was I thinking? This is the Trickster King we're talking about! A black-mailer, someone who puts mean signs on people's backs, AN ABSOLUTE JERK! I'm never gonna live this down! I jump off of the bed, that I had been sitting on with him, and start to walk away.

"Wait!" he shouts.

"Forget it Puck, I can''t believe I even told you that!" I reply. I'm such an idiot!

"Sabrina-" he says.

Wait... did he just say... "_Sabrina_"... or was that my imagination?

"Sabrina..."

I spin around and walk towards him, "Did you just call me, "_Sabrina_?"

"Umm... I guess I did, _Ugly_," he says, then winks at the end.

"Well, if you're gonna say anything mean I WILL walk away," I say.

"Okay... all I really want to say is... _really_? Were you serious about that, or were you just trying to make me feel good about myself?" he asked.

"Yeah, it was true... You really are a part of our family now," I say, smiling at the end. It was true, he was both Daphne and Red's big brother. He protected them and made them laugh. Whenever he made them happy, he made me happy too.

"Thanks 'Brina," he says, "I told you the Trickster King was important." I stick my tongue out at him, he does the same to me. We both laugh. Then, the doctor walks in.

"Robin Goodfellow, you have just had a pretty serious concussion, do you feel okay?" the doctor asks.

"Yes, I feel fine now," he then smiles at me, "maybe even better than fine."

I smile back at him, who knew that Puck could actually be a reasonable human being if he wanted to? I remember that little crush I had on him a few years ago. It never had _completely_ died down, but I knew one thing for sure. I was truly, utterly, absolutely falling for him. The bad part was: I really didn't want to.


	5. Chapter 5: Back to School

**I'm sorry guys! There is no excuse for not updating, but I do promise to make it up to to you! For one week I will make a story on ANY of your ideas. So, PM me or post it in a review. Now... on with the story! This story isn't based off of one book, it's based off of all of them in a way... you'll see. P.S. Everything underlined is a direct quote from one of the books... or close enough. I do not own any of the underlined dialogue.**

**Disclaimer: I never have and never will own the Sisters Grimm.**

Chapter 5: Back to School

SABRINA POV:

On the ride back home, Daphne just continued to babble. For now, I didn't mind it though. I wasn't really in the mood to chat with anyone after my little... realization about Puck. Even Puck wasn't talking, and that boy is ALWAYS talking. when we arrived Granny announced, "Lieblings, since it is still early morning, I want you to go to school today." I just groaned, whereas Daphne squealed and put her palm in her mouth. I went upstairs to wash the gook out of my hair. It took four miserably long showers. As soon as I was finished I put on a dark blue pair of skinny jeans and a light greenish-blue tank top. As I always say, _"The simpler, the better."_ For clothes at least...

PUCK POV:

"But I don't want to!" I yell.

"But Liebling-" the Old Lady says.

"No! I don't want to take a shower! Yuck!"

"Liebling, do not make me-"

"I said NO Old Lady!"

"PUCK! GET IN THE SHOWER!" the Old Lady orders.

"Alright, okay." I say sheepishly. Jeez, I don't get what the big deal is! Why do I have to shower so often now! Whatever, I'll just get it over with.

Afterwards the Old Lady gave me some jeans and a striped shirt. The Old Lady walks in and nods in approval. Then, she brushes my hair. Gross! How much worse can this get?!

As I walk out I see Sab- Grimm and my mouth hangs open. Her dark skinny jeans showing off her legs. Her hair was no longer the puke color that I had dyed it. It was now golden and flowing. Maybe I should've dyed it permanently...

SABRINA POV:

As I walked out of my room, prepared for my first day of seventh grade, I saw Puck. His usually filthy, blonde curls were clean and combed. Instead of his disgusting green hoodie he was wearing a striped shirt, jeans, and converse.

"You're, you're, you're-" I stutter.

"Puck, you're a hottie!" Daphne squeals.

"Please don't hate me, because I'm beautiful." he says. I roll my eyes, but inside I have to agree...

PUCK POV:

At the breakfast table the Old Lady serves everyone their favorite foods **(A/N: I don't know if ANY of the following foods are actually that character's favorite. I'm just taking a reasonable guess.)**. Red was having some red pancakes, Daphne was having some blue waffles, Grimm was having some "normal" eggs (apparently Ugly and the Old Lady had some agreement on food once Ugly started to get REALLY skinny), and I was having some bright green waffles. I dug in, stuffing my face with waffles. I wonder how the school lunches will be...

SABRINA POV:

As we boarded the bus I wondered where to sit. There were a LOT of kids there that I didn't know. Then, I spotted my "where to sit" savior, Bella.

"Hi Bells!" I said to her.

"Hey 'Brina! What's up?" she replied.

"Nothing much, how about you?"

"I'm good, want to compare schedules?"

"Definitely!"

**(A/N: I'm not going to post their exact schedules because I don't think it's that important.)**

"Yay! We have homeroom, and third period together!" she says.

"Ooh! Plus sixth period!" I say!

"Awesome! What locker do you have?" Bella asks me.

"Um... B12. You?"

"B10!"

"Awesome! That means that your the locker right to my left! Coolness!"

We continue to chat about teachers, students, and normal middle school gossip when we arrive at the school. Bella and I walked into homeroom and sat down next to each other. Together we observed and classified students (mostly boys) into cute, popular, funny, weird, and unknown. Neither of us were totally into it though because we both already had an eye on a boy. Even though we were best friends we never really discussed who we ACTUALLY liked. That's why she doesn't know about Puck.

The bell rang and the teacher started to explain to us how today would go. All of a sudden, the door opened. The teacher looked at her attendance sheet.

"Robin Goodfellow?" she said. Aww great! He's in my homeroom too! You got to be kidding me! I didn't want distractions this year! "You are late."

"I know." he said.

"Really?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"Oh, and my grandmother says hello." he told her. Some of the kids stared at him in confusion while others had flashes understanding come across their faces.

The teacher understood immediately and said, "Well, tell her that I say "hello" as well. Robin, we are lenient the first week of school, but please try to not be late again."

"Okay." he said. I turned to see him look for a seat, then he gave me an evil grin and realization came across my face. One, Granny probably made sure that he was in ALL of my classes in order to keep me safe. Two, the only seat left was the seat right behind me. I groaned as I heard him drag his squeaky chair back and take a seat. This is going to be one LONG year.

**(Woo Hoo! This is exactly 1000 words!)**


	6. Chapter 6: The Bathroom Stall

**Hey ****_guys,_**** I'm back! I just want to thank Mountain Sound (yes, I know. I don't thank my reviewers enough) for your review. My error has been corrected, and thanks for the compliment *sniffles* it TOTALLY made my day! Also, it proved that you read my authors note so THANK YOU! Oh yeah! Nobody PMed me or posted a review of what they wanted... so... I'm just going to go with the original plan... Here it is anyways:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm (and I never, EVER would've had such a brilliant idea).**

**P.S. I know it's taking a while, but I just don't want to jump into the Puckabrina. I feel the need to build their relationship first. So, have some patience my people! ;)**

Chapter 6: The Bathroom Stall

1 MONTH LATER...

SABRINA POV:

As Mrs. McCarthy (mortal) let us out of gifted Social Studies **(A/N: Yes, I am making both Sabrina AND Puck smart! Don't worry though, Puck is still an idiot in different ways..) **I grabbed Bella and ran into the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Well, I found this..." I said as I led her into the second stall. I pointed to the toilet paper holder, there on it in bold, black Sharpie someone had written, _Boys You Like:_

"Oh.." she said as she read what was written.

"Is this why you keep going to bathroom before and after lunch?" I nodded at her question.

"Let's see... Brady Hollister is on here. Yeah, he's pretty cute." I said.

"Hey," Bella mentioned, "Peter Pan's on here!" I laugh, imagining what Puck's reaction would be to that. Speaking of Puck, I look on and in the middle, _Robin Goodfellow_ is written in bright red marker. Girls have made hearts, and even lipstick marks... meaning that they kissed the paper holder... YUCK!

"Hmm, some guy, Robin Goodfellow, seems to be getting plenty of girls' attention." Bella says. My face goes kinda red, but I do my best to control it in order not to get her suspicions up.

"Hey, let's put down the weirdest, ugliest guys in the grade on here, I bet that will get a few laughs!" I offer.

"Ingenious! see, this is why we're friends!" Bella exclaims. We write down Jacob Reinman, Jack Kingston, and the one and only, Hansel from Hansel and Gretel. We laugh as we put pig hearts and arrows around their names, laughing the whole time.

"Hey, this should get a good laugh too!" I say. Trying not to use my own handwriting, underneath Puck's name I write, _Back Off! He's MINE!_ Bella and I laugh and laugh. I just imagine the reaction of the girls who like him. Holy cow, I just pulled a "prank" on someone! Maybe Puck's mischievous ways are rubbing off on me...

In mid laugh, we hear a toilet flush. We look into each other's eyes and scream, "SHOOT!"

We run out screaming, "Let's get out of here!" Together, we sprint our fastest to lunch. Who could've been in the bathroom? Do they know who we are? Will we get in trouble? Aw man, aw man, aw man!

**(A/N: Sorry, this is a REALLY short chapter! This Bella IS a different Bella. If any of you are wondering where I got this from, let's just say Sabrina and I are similar in too many ways...)**


	7. Chapter 7: Eavesdropping

**Hello people of fanfiction! I could die of happiness right now! Those were the nicest and fastest reviews EVER! Shout out to: Warriorsgirl, PhobbyWriter, and mlbv-grimm! Thanks so much guys! Your reviews are what keeps me going! My BIG shout out today though is for: Mountain Sound! Your idea may not be clear now, but soon it will! Mountain Sound is also the only reviewer who gave me an idea. Please, please, PLEASE give me some ideas!**

**Alright, now that we got that done, here's the chapter:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Sisters Grimm, I never in amillion years could've come up with that gravy idea! **

Chapter 7: Eavesdropping

PUCK POV:

During social studies, we were introduced to some new girl named Fiona. She was a pretty brunette, with nice blue eyes. I didn't think much of her, and continued to scheme pranks with my buds.

While we were working on the Parthenon (some temple place for the goddess Athena) the bell suddenly rang. All of a sudden, I saw Grimm sprinting out the door, so fast you would've thought that her life depended on it. So, me being me, I followed her. She grabbed her friend, Bella, and Grimm started to pull Bella into the bathroom.

I saw Fiona around the corner, and she seemed to be walking in too. So, was Alice from Alice in Wonderland. A pretty blonde girl with sparkling blue eyes. She was one of the girls that almost every guy was gaga over. Alice ran into the bathroom, right behind her was Fiona. Fiona walked a little slower, and was looking all around her suspiciously. Alice had already entered, but I quickly hid around the corner. Now I could see Fiona, but she couldn't see me. In my pocket, I had a little speck of black. It was a secret microphone that was so small that the person who had it would never be able to find , it only worked for five minutes though.

I ran back into the hallway and "accidentally" bumped into Fiona. In the few seconds that I was near her, I stuffed the microphone in her sweater pocket. She gave me a startled look and muttered, "Sorry, about that." I just walked off, putting in the ear-bud that allowed me to listen to what the microphone said.

She got into the bathroom and I heard the stall door shut closed. Then, I heard the door open again. Two more footsteps walked in. Bella sounded a little muffled, but I could make out, "...doing here?"

All of a sudden, this Fiona girl was chanting something. My head started to hurt, this was getting confusing. I continued to walk to lunch, listening the whole while. Suddenly, I remembered that Alice was still in there. Could she hear them too?

"Found this..." Sabrina said.

Fiona continued to chant.

"Brady Hollister, he's cute." Sabrina said.

WHAT?! Brady was my friend! He liked Sabrina too... No! She can;t like him! She can't, can't can't!

Why do I care so much?

Still, I don't want her dating him. He wasn't the greatest boyfriend...

Why should I care?

Because, you can't let her get hurt! You lo-

Don't say it.

You-

Don't say it! I'm warning you!

You love her!

I do not!

Do so!

AAAARRGGGGHH! NO I DON'T!

Do to!

All of a sudden, I hear Bella say, "Peter Pan's on here!" That punk! What could he be on?! What are they talking about?

"...Robin Goodfellow, seems to be getting plenty of girls' attention," Bella says.

Wait- What?! What are they reading?! I entered

"Weirdest, ugliest guys in the grade on here," Sabrina said. I felt as if I was being shot down. Really? I was on the weirdest, ugliest guys in the grade list? Then, why did Grimm mention Brady? I'm so confuzzled (Marshmallow's word)!

Then they said that I was getting plenty of girls' attention. Good or bad? This is making NO sense.

Fiona continues to chant, but then I heard a deep, quiet voice. What the heck?!

A distant toilet flushes, and I hear Grimm and Bella scream, "SHOOT!" The bathroom door opens and shuts.

Another door opens, and I hear footsteps again. Who is that? The chanting starts up again, I am so confuzzled! The chanting stops and I hear a door hinge squeak. There's a pop. The microphone's five minutes are up.

THIRD PERSON POV:

"Robin Goodfellow, huh?" Alice says, "Oh, he'll be mine soon."

**See, I told you that this chapter would make no sense! The reason is: Puck is confused, and you're in HIS point of view. So, don't chew me out about that please! Also, check out my profile and do the poll! Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8: Lunch

**Sorry! I know, how long I've made you wait :( I'll try harder to update more frequently. I was considering writing a Harry Potter story, what do you think? Anyways, here you go:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm, I just don't. If I did, trust me, I wouldn't be writing this story. I'd be writing another book! AHEM**

Chapter 8: Lunch

SABRINA POV:

"Who do you think was in there?!" I ask Bells, I truly was worried. I'm no goody goody, but Granny's already a little stressed. She doesn't need the school calling her up about me "vandalizing" their property.

"I don't know, but it's lunch and I'm starving," Bella replies. I nod my head in agreement and together we look for somewhere to sit. In about the past month of school we made some friends. Don't get the idea that we're popular though, because we're not. Our group is made up of Amber (the nice one who actually lets me steal parts of her cookie without freaking out, but who has the loudest laugh ever), Rebecca (another kind-hearted one who is always there to listen), Mia (the quiet one, but who's very smart and funny), and Annie (my closest friend besides Bella, who-hate to say it- is kind of naughty... as in she likes to talk about boys and stuff like that... yuck... but who is probably the funniest one out of all of my friends).

"Hey guys!" I say. Annie and Amber are laughing so hard that they are on the verge of crying. Whereas Rebecca is making some small talk with Mia.

"H-h-h-hi 'B-'B-'B- 'Brina!" Annie greets in between laughs. Amber tries to contain herself to say hello, but fails miserably. She tries to hold her breath to stop laughing, but then releases it once she goes red. She laughs obnoxiously and then says something that I interpret is a "Hello" of some sort. A few tables near us stare, but I really don't care.

"Hi guys," Mia and Rebecca both say smiling. They look at each other and grin. I wonder what for, but decide to ignore it.

"Hi," Bella says, "guess what just happened..." She tells them the whole story and when Amber and Annie finally stop laughing because of the joke before we came, they begin to laugh again because of our unluckiness in the bathroom. When we mention the list though, everyone hung on our every word. They nodded their head to a few, but then stuck their tongues out for others. At the mention of Puck being on the list, I go red when Annie goes into a daydream. She is a bit obsessed with the boy, but this week it's him. Next week it'll probably be someone else, so I don't worry.

"Hmmm, what shoes were they wearing?" Annie asks, "Shoes can tell a lot about someone." Even though personally I don't agree, I play along.

"I actually don't know, I was focusing on the list. If I would've seen other footsteps, I wouldn't so worried about who was in there!" I say, a little frustratingly at the end.

"Okay, geesh. Just wondering." Annie says.

"Sorry, just a little stressed, BIG test next period and now I have to deal with this!" I explain. To this I get sympathetic looks and nods of agreement. After I finish eating I stand up to go get a drink, I forgot to pack my Snapple this morning **(A/N: Yes, I am advertising. I hate to do this, but if you like I'll write Snear. Any better? Probably not... Let's continue)**. While I'm paying I grab my Snapple and walk out as soon as I crash hard into someone.

"Sorry... not looking where I was going..." a messy head of dirty blond hair says. I look down at my new shirt, now covered in chocolate.

Realization hits me and I ask, "Puck, is that you?"

"Sab-Grimm?!" Puck exclaims. He looks up and sees his chocolate bar all over my shirt. A smirk flashes on his face, but then the face one makes makes when a loved one passes appears.

"I was going to eat that... where were you?" he asks.

"When?" I ask, what is he talking about? He's been in all of my classes with me all day (and since everything is in alphabetical order by last name, he's been sitting NEXT to me in all of them).

"At the end of social studies, you never finished writing your name for our project. Mimi had to write it for you (his nickname for Mia... for some odd reason, he had given all of my friends a nickname), why were you in such a rush?" he asks. Why does he care so much?

"Why do you care?" I snap at him. A flash of hurt goes over his face, but dissapears so quickly I think I imagined it.

"I don't, but the Old Lady gave me strict orders to keep an eye on you. So I am," he replies, a little too quickly.

"So the Trickster King is following rules now huh?" I say, "Anyways, I just went into the bathroom, need to keep an eye on me while I'm in there huh?" He blushes, but then his eyes flash with mischief.

"Did wittle Ugwy need to make a wittle pee pee?" he taunts. My face goes red, but I take a deep breath and calm myself.

"For a matter of fact I was looking at a list," I say.

"A list in the bathroom?" he asks.

"Yes, it's something that some girls in our grade concocted, it's actually a ho-" I say, but stop myself at the end. I can't tell him that there's a hottie list! He'd probably turn into a bug or something and go in and see his name on there! I don't need his ego to get bigger than it already is.

"What type of list?" he asks.

"A list... that is none of your business!" I say, I look down at my "new" shirt and say, "Nice going."

He looks at the shirt and smirks, I walk back to my table. He does the same, but to his popular table. The one that everyone is dying to sit at. Some girls goo goo eye him as he walks by while others just sigh dreamily. I go red and turn back around to my table, that boy is something else.

I look back at the girls, Mia notices my shirt and sees my red face, "Puck (yes, it's not just me who calls him that, I told my friends to call him 'Puck' too)?" I just nod and look down at my half eaten sandwich.

"Ooh Puck. he's so dreeeamy! Look at that tan skin, emerald green eyes, and ooh that dirty blonde hair! Rar, no wonder he's on the hottie list!" Annie says. I give her a 'knock it off' look and she grins, but stops.

"You know, I heard that Alice is crushing on him too," Amber says. I clench my fist, that stuck up, snobby, little twit! She has every guy 'wrapped around her finger' ugh! I just can't stand her, she thinks that she's the best thing on the world.

"Really?" Bella asks.

"Yeah..." Amber answers.

Annie sighs and says, "Well, that means that he's taken... how about Peter Pan? He's pretty cute!"

Yup, moved on already. See what I mean?

"He looks almost exactly like Puck, but with blue eyes but, he's so much nicer," I comment.

"Exactly!" Annie says, "Gorgeous looks and a personality that even SABRINA likes! And she doesn't like ANYONE!"

I roll my eyes and keep on eating. They continue to talk about the schools 'hotties' until the bell rings. I have a massive math test, and even though I'm in honors math, it's still my worst subject. I have a B+. I know it could be a lot worse, but I still wish I had an A. I go over negatives in my head when all of a sudden the bell rings. I walk out of lunch with Annie as we walk to math together. We wave goodbye to the others and she continues to yap about boys. I just nod my head and continue thinking. We arrive at our lockers and get our math books.

"Ready for the test?" I ask.

"Duh, math is my best subject!" she replies, "You?"

"I think so," I say. We walk in and I take my inner seat next on the right wall. I hear a familiar boyish laugh and I see Puck take the his seat next to mine.

"Ready Grimm?" he asks. I shrug, but wonder why he cares. He's usually the one that doesn't remember about tests until he's handed one. Hmmm, he's probably just in one of those random nice moods, may as well take advantage of it.

"I guess, how about you Puck?" I ask.

"I don't know, but the chapter didn't seem too hard," he says.

Mrs. Aly hands out the tests and we start to work.

_Please don't let this be hard! Please!_ I hope.

**Awesomeness! Longest chapter yet! Don't forget to review! :)**


	9. Chapter 9: After Lunch

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! Oh, and ****Cynthia Darling****: Fiona WILL be in this chapter! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm! (Do you get the trend/pattern/repetition/whatever you wanna call it?!)**

Chapter 9: After Lunch **(I know, VERY creative title)**

PUCK POV:

Geesh! I can't believe that I crashed into Sabrina (yes, after our little... chat before the first day of school, I decided that it would be okay to call her "Sabrina" in my head) during lunch! What was it that she said though? She was blushing like crazy, so that would mean... what?! What types of lists do I know that start with "ho" ummm... none. Lists are stupid... usually. Maybe I'll turn into some tiny bug and sneak under the girls' bathroom door. No... that would be awkward because... no, just no.

I continued to work on my math test, but my mind kept wandering back to Sabrina. What had she been talking about?! Maybe it was something good, maybe it wasn't... I just wish I knew what it is!

I finished the test in a few minutes (although it takes other students a whole period), because not to toot my own horn or anything, but I'm the best student in our honors class. It just comes naturally to me. Obviously, I don't let it show and sometimes play dumb, but I have a 100% average. Whereas I see Sabrina getting C+s and Bs back. I feel guilty and I want to help her, but that would just be weird. I do have a reputation to uphold you know.

After doodling plans for pranks in my journal (NOT diary!) the bell finally rang. Sabrina was still finishing up so I slowly picked up my things. She handed it in and walked out. I quickly ran to catch up to her.

"So, how do you think you did?" I ask her.

"I'm feeling pretty good," she says, "but you never know until you know!" She gives a little sigh and continues to walk.

"What period do we have next?" Sabrina asks.

"Umm, Sci-"

"Hi Robin!" a perky voice says. I turn around to see Alice from Alice in Wonderland. She's what guys call "the HOTTEST" girl in seventh grade. Her light blonde, almost silver hair, is curled and she wears a little blue dress with a bow/belt around her waist. You can see that she's wearing tons of makeup, but it doesn't look bad.

"Hey Alice," I say calmly, "what's up?"

"I'll see you in Science Puck, bye," Sabrina says. She sounds a bit annoyed, but stomps off.

"Wai-" I say, but Alice interrupts me with, "Phew! I thought she would NEVER leave! She's so weird, always stalking you. She probably even knows where you live! **(A/N: Alice is oblivious to the fact that Puck and Sabrina live in the same house... if you didn't notice.)** Ugh, such a weirdo, no wonder no one likes her. How she's so obsessed over you, yuck!" **(A/N: Just so you know, Alice has never even met Sabrina before, and is a bit jealous ;) you'll see.) **I stare at her in shock, THIS is what guys think is "hot" in a girl?! Wow. What did Sabrina ever do that made Alice hate her so much? I didn't even think that they knew each other!

"What are you talking about?" I say, "I came up to HER because I didn't know what period was next!"

"Well, she obviously knows your schedule more than you do, don't you find that a little weird?" Alice asks while twirling a lock of her hair.

"Are you serious?" I say, (this girl is so stupid!) "She's in all of my classes, that's why she knows."

"Oh, well... do you know how beautiful your eyes are? No wonder so many girls are _madly_ in love with you!" she says, then bats her eyelashes. I mean, I know I'm attractive, but what's going on here?

"Do I sense some flirtation?" I ask.

"Well, us girls just can't help ourselves when we are attracted to boys," she says with a wink at the end. This is weird, I have like never even spoken to her before this, and now she's flirting with me?!

"It would explain why your name is all over the 'hottie list' in the girls' bathroom," she says.

Wait- WHAT?! Was _that_ what Sabrina had been talking about?! So it IS a good thing. Oh yeah! I'm on the hottie list!

"Umm, I have to get to class, bye" I say, turning around.

"Okay! Bye 'Puck'!" I turn around again at the sound of the name that I only let the Grimms say.

"Don't EVER call me that!" I shout. She looks flabbergasted **(A/N: LOVE THAT WORD! :D)** at my sudden outburst, but I turn around and start to run to Science. I can already tell that Sabrina won't be very happy about what just happened.

ALICE POV:

Wow, that wasn't as easy as I thought. Most boys just start to stammer when I flirt, and at least grin and play along. Puck though- excuse me _Robin_- just completely ignored it though. He even seemed annoyed by it! That girls he was with must be his girlfriend or something, but it's not like she's _gorgeous_ or anything! Nothing compared to me! Hmph, I don't mind a little challenge though, but that girl won't last for long. I'll get him, one way or another. **(A/N: I love that song! *sing song voice* One way or another, I'm gonna get ya, I'm gonna get ya, get ya, get ya, get ya...)**

SABRINA POV:

Well, that was annoying. I can already tell that I won't like that girl. First, she just interrupted my conversation with Puck. Second of all, when she saw me, she gave me a look of dislike. I hate girls like that.

What angers me most though is that Puck continued to talk with her! Well, I guess he just greeted her back, but he did ask her "What's up?"- I'm WAY over thinking this! Who stinkin' cares! I sit down in my seat in the middle of three rows. Science is my favorite class, and my favorite teacher teaches it, Mr. Ticklestooth. He's a funny guy in his early thirties, who really knows what he's talking about. If he was my age-or vice versa- I'd TOTALLY fall in love with him!

Some girl who I don't recognize is to my left. She's probably that new girl who moved from Ireland.

"Hi, I'm Sabrina Grimm. What's your name?" I ask cheerfully.

"Hello, I'm Fiona Guillagan, nice to meet you," she says quietly. She looks me in the eye with pale blue irises. She has pretty red streaks in her dark chocolate hair, which is in a braid.

"Since your last name is so close to mine, because we always have to sit alphabetically by last name in class, it seems like you and I will be with each other a lot," I say smiling. She gives me a quick, small smile back, but turns away quickly.

All of a sudden, Puck enters the room. Some of the girls around us sigh dreamily, whereas Puck gets high-fives from most of the boys. He seems a little annoyed, but quickly puts on his normal grin.

"Hello Ugly," Puck says. I ignore him, whereas Fiona looks him over. She rolls her eyes and goes back to her book, I wonder what she's reading...

Wait a second- she rolled her eyes... yay! She won't be another Puck follower! I'm going to try and be friends with her, since it's Friday, I'll invite her to sit at my table during lunch on Monday. I'm sure that she would get along splendidly with my friends (especially Mia).

Puck gave her a weird look and began to talk with his friends. Mr. Ticklestooth began to teach the class about finding VOIS a.k.a. the volume of irregular solids by using the water displacement method. It seemed easy enough, and I participated frequently throughout the lesson. Afterwards, I headed off to my last class, English. We just finished our first novel The True Confessions of Charlotte Doyle by Avi **(A/N: Such an amazing book! A MUST READ! They are making a movie out of it that is supposed to come out either this year or next year. One of the main characters, Zachariah is being casted as Morgan Freeman! :) :) :) So happy! Sorry about that, let's continue.)**.On my way there, Puck strolled up next to me.

"I don't like that Fiona girl, I think she's hiding something," he says.

"Well, I do. She seems very nice, you're only saying that because she's quiet. That's a habit YOU should pick up!" I reply.

"No, it's just... she's a little odd don't you think?" he says.

I give him a look and then say, "No, I don't think that she's odd. Why do you care who I become friends with anyways?"

"Because I have to look out for you- on the Old Lady's orders," he answers.

I sit down in my seat and start the warm up.

_Just one more period Sabrina, ONE more! Come on you can do it!_ I think to myself. Geesh, I hope so, because this has been one tiring day.

**Yee hee! Longer than the one before! :) :) :) **

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, I won't update until I get AT LEAST five reviews! Yes, I know that's a lot (not really if you think about it), but I really need them! Come on! You can do it! It doesn't even have to be long! See you whenever those five reviews are up!**


	10. Chapter 10: New Boy

**Woo Hoo! You guys made it to 30 reviews! It looks like you guys really liked Chapter 9, hopefully you like Chapter 10 too! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm, and apparently... I won't for the next million years.**

Chapter 10: New Boy

SABRINA POV:

Finally, the day was over and it was time to head home.

I sprinted to my locker, packed up, and then ran to the bus I got there, I looked for bus 14 because Puck had practice today **(A/N: I couldn't decide what sport Puck should play... football, soccer, basketball? Tell me in a review! Maybe I can have Sabrina go to his practice...)** and couldn't fly me home. I took a seat next to Bella, and noticed that the back was extra packed today.

Since I'm first bus stop (the bus goes from farthest to closest to the school. I find it odd, but it gets me home faster anyways. Even though, I have to walk a mile to the house each afternoon- can't have them knowing where I live!) I usually sit in the first four seats on the bus. Out of curiosity I turned around to see what the big commotion was.

There I saw an EXTREMELY good looking guy sitting only 2 seats behind me! He had ocean-like blue-green eyes and brown hair with natural golden and red streaks. He was laughing with all the girls around him as they tried to flirt with him.

I nudge Bella and tell her to turn around too. She turns around and once she saw him her jaw dropped. She looked back at me, still with her mouth agape and then took a double take. She closed her jaw and gave me a "am-i-really-seeing-this?!" type of look and I just nodded. We started to chat about what had happened in the bathroom stall, but I couldn't help myself from taking looks at this new boy (I guessed that he was new, because I had never seen him before today), I hope that he's in some of my classes! Maybe I can get to know him better...

PUCK POV:

After practice was over, I walked about a mile, and then went full faerie. My pink (pink is a very manly color!) wings popped out and I flew the rest of the way home. I wondered about how everyone else's day went. Once I got there I opened the door quietly and heard that Sabrina was on the phone.

I could make out Sabrina saying, "Yes, he was very..."

Who are they talking about and what are they "very?"

"Yeah, I'll try to get to know him better," Sabrina says, "Uh-huh, yeah."

Huh?

By focusing too much on Sabrina's conversation, I accidentally drop a plate and it shatters all over the floor. Shoot! _Totally_ discreet Puck!

"I got to go, someone's in the house. It's probably Puck, but I don't want him knowing that we were talking about this. He is too nosy for his own good you know and..."

Excuse me?! Too nosy for my own good?! Ha! Look who's talking Grimm!

"Okay, bye," she says, ending her conversation. She clomps down the stairs and when she sees me looking sweaty (from practice), guilty (from dropping the plate and listening in on her conversation), and frustrated (because she called the mighty Trickster King "nosy") she can tell something's up. She raises an eyebrow at me, but says nothing. All of a sudden, she walks over to me and bends down to pick up the broken plate pieces. I look down at her, but walk away to grab something- anything to eat.

"Hello to you too Puck," she says a little annoyed, "Don't you know that when you make a mess, you're supposed to clean up after yourself?!"

"No, I leave that for those lower than me. We can't have _royalty_ cleaning up now can we?" I say, she gets infuriated and her face turns a deep red. She clenches her knuckle and I close my eyes, waiting for the punch-but it never comes. Slowly, I open one eye, then the other. She looks back to normal, and goes to sit down on the couch.

"What, no punch?" I ask.

"Nope, not now," she says tiredly. She looks around, then sighs dreamily. I wonder what she's thinking about...

SABRINA POV:

So his name is Seth... and he's so _dreamy_! I can't wait to see him tomorrow, but will he be in any of my classes? Also, guys can be handsome, but have horrible personalities.

I try to not think about Seth, but instead- _try_ to do my homework. I start off with my 39 math problems. Wait- WHAT?! NEGATIVE EXPONENTS?! SINCE WHEN DO PARENTHESIS AFFECT THE PROBLEM?!

I hate math.

"Wha-?!" I say.

"Is Ugwy having a hawd time with her baby math pwobwems?" Puck taunts. I start to get mad, but take a deep breath and calm myself.

"Yes Puck, I AM having a difficult time with these. Did you understand the lesson?" I ask in the most polite way that I can.

"For a matter of fact, I DID," he answers, "Need some help?" I look up astonished, he's OFFERING to help me?

"Yes actually, could you explain how the parenthesis effects the equation?"

"Well..."

For the next thirty minutes, Puck explained it to me, and by the end I was an expert at an exponents.

"Thanks so much Puck!"

"No problem..." he said, I smiled at him. He's really turning into a nice guy, isn't he?

I completely forgot about Seth, until...

**Hahaha! Cliff hanger! **

**Questions: **

**1. Did anyone else think of the song _Grenade_ by Bruno Mars when Puck kissed Sabrina and "her eyes open during their first kiss"- you see what I mean? Eh eh?! **

**2. Should I make a new Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, or Sisters Grimm fanfiction? You decide!**

** , what sport should Puck play?!**

**4. Any requests? I am accepting any, and I am getting a Beta in one week! (One month celebration! :) Yay!)**

**Answers to Review(s):**

**Cynthia Darling****: Yes, I do realize that you are Mountain Sound, and congratulations on getting an account! I love your reviews, so please review! Oh, and Fiona is in the next chapter. (Nice pen name!)**

**Guest(s): Thanks for the reviews! You guys helped make it to thirty! Give yourself a pat on the back! :)**

**Mlbv-Grimm****: Was the update fast enough? Hope so. Question: What does your pen name mean? Just wondering...**

**Reminders:**

**Don't forget to check out my profile page, on there is a poll... please vote!**

**Keep on checking in with the story!**

**Randomness: Does anyone else love it when Hermione says, "We could die... or worse, get expelled!" I love that quote!**

**That's all for today folks! Don't forget, five more AGAIN! If not- no update... and tomorrow's Friday so it would be a LONG chapter (hint hint... REVIEW!)! Good Luck! (That'll be 35 reviews!)**

**Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11: Hurt, People, and Songs

**Hey guys! You guys didn't make the deadline! :( Oh well... Anyways, here't the chapter! REALLY LONG!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm. Nopeity, nope, nope.**

Chapter 11: Hurt, People, and Songs

PUCK POV:

As I was explaining the math lesson to Sabrina, the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" Sabrina asked curiously, while eyeing the door, "It can't be Daphne or Red, because they won't be here for another thirty minutes."

I look at the door again, unsure of what to do.

"I'll get it, you never know who it could be…" I say protectively. Jumping up from the table, I run to the door- with Sabrina on my heels.

"I don't need any protection from _you_, Puck," she says, "I need protection from your snobby, egotistic ways." She sneers at me, and walks indignantly away.

Ouch, that hurt.

What did I do to infuriate her so much? Jeez woman, take a chill pill…

I grab the door knob milliseconds before her, and in front of me is a dark haired, blue eyed boy.

Who the heck is he?

Sabrina tries to see who's there by doing her best to peer over my shoulder.

"Who are you?" I question the mysterious boy.

"Wilson. Seth Wilson," he says with a wink at Sabrina. She blushes and ducks her head.

Seriously? One, he just copied James Bond- that's not cool. Two, he just winked at Sabrina. Who does he think he is? You can't just walk into someone's house and start flirting with them!

Sabrina shoves me a bit so she can see the person presently in front of us. Her jaw is slightly agape as she looks him over. He's not even good-looking **(A/N: Keep telling yourself that Puck… *shakes head*)** !

"What do you want?" I ask a little rudely. What does this punk need from me? 'Cuz whatever it is, I'll make sure to NOT give it to him.

"Well, hello," he says, completely ignoring my question, and just staring intently at Sabrina, "are you the gorgeous Sabrina Grimm?"

"I wouldn't say _'gorgeous'_, but yes. I'm Sabrina," she answers.

"You truly are as beautiful as they say. Plus, your modest too," he answers flirtatiously.

I don't like this kid already.

"You know, my parents are leaving this weekend for Canada," he says with a sly grin, "Would you like to come over for a little party this weekend? Trust me, I'll make sure to get us some time to ourselves though…" To this he winks. He winks… HE WINKS!

I'M GONNA KILL HIM! I'M GONNA KILL HIM WITH MY BARE HANDS! AAHHH!

I lunge at him and sock him in the stomach.

"Seth!" Sabrina cries out.

Wait- what?!

She runs over to him and rubs his back, and whispers in his ear. AARGH.

She's not supposed to soothe HIM, she's supposed to soothe ME!

"Puck," she looks at me accusingly, "why'd you hit him?! What did he ever do to you?"

"WHAT?! Do you think I'm going to let him flirt with you all disgustingly like that without doing anything?! No way!" I reply. I did this for her! He's not a good kid, I can feel it…

"Puck! It's not your business what I do with my life! Maybe I WILL go to that party!" she screams at me.

She wouldn't…

"And don't you think that I'm just bluffing! I'm going, it's final!" she says, almost as if answering my thoughts.

"You can't! He's-"

"Yes I can! You aren't the boss of me, and you never will be!" she shouts at me, "JUST BACK OFF AND STOP RUINING MY LIFE!"

What? I'm ruining her life?

"I-I-I-" I stammer.

"Can it, just leave Puck. Nobody wants you here," she says, "I HATE YOU! JUST GET OUT OF MY LIFE!"

I stand there and turn around, grudgingly heading up to my room.

"I am so sorry, let's just forget about him… what did you need?" I can hear her say.

What just happened?

Does she really hate me?

A tear streaks down my cheek, "I'm sorry Sabrina…" I whisper quietly, but I know that she can't hear me…

"Puck, Puck, PUCK!" Sabrina screams distantly.

"Wha-wha?" I say opening my eyes.

"You were daydreaming, can you please finish what you were saying?!" she pleads.

"Um- of course!" I say cheerfully.

Thank GOD that wasn't real! That was so terrifying…

"Well, if the parenthesis is around the negative AND the number, the exponent affects them both, but"…. We continued like this for a few more minutes until she got the hang of it.

As I finished up, the doorbell rang… again.

"Who could that be?" Sabrina asked curiously, while eyeing the door, "It can't be Daphne or Red, because they won't be here for another thirty minutes."

Wait… isn't that what she said the first time? Weird much?

"Yeah, I'll get it. It's probably some solicitor…" I say, trying to change this up from my dream- scratch that- nightmare.

"Oh, alright," she says, "I'll work on these problems, can we check them afterwards?" she asks.

"Okay," I say. So far, so good. This time, there's no furious Sabrina.

I open the door and standing in front of me is the spitting image of the boy who caused me all of this anger.

"What do _you_ want?" I growl.

"Puck, is something wrong?" I hear Sabrina ask.

"No, not at all," I say, all of a sudden, she's standing next to me with the slightly agape jaw, that I saw not too long ago…

"Do you need something?" I ask.

"Well, yes," he says, "My name is Seth Wilson and I would like to join the football and soccer team."

"Really?" Sabrina asks. I look at him a little shocked. Maybe he won't be as bad as he was in that horrifying daydream. "That's great! We really need some more players."

"Why did you come HERE though?" I ask him suspiciously.

"Well, since you're the captain of BOTH teams, and beautiful Sabrina over here is the manager for both teams, I figured that this would be the house to stop at," he replies. My ears go red, whereas a bush went across Sabrina's face when he calls her beautiful.

"Are you always a big flirt?" I ask.

"Only when I'm around pretty girls," he says with a wink at Sabrina. This time, she blushes even more deeply and I can't help my impulsivity- but I punch him in the gut… again.

A little woof goes out of him as he doubles over.

"Puck! You shouldn't hurt our new player like that!" she rubs him on the back and soothes him.

NOT AGAIN! You should be soothing ME Sabrina!

Seth straightens up, and rubs his stomach.

"Dude, that was one _heck_ of a punch!" He reaches his hand up to high-five me, while grinning mischievously.

Eh, why not?

I slap his hand and I tell him about when impact testing will be. We agree on a time and I lead him back to the door with Sabrina next to me.

"Thanks so much guys, it was a rough transition here," he says.

Then, he leans towards me saying sorry about barging in like that.

Afterwards he walks up to Sabrina and PECKS HER ON THE CHEEK! I lunge for him, but I'm too late and he's already out the door.

Sabrina holds me back saying, "Puck, it's fine. He's just a big flirt, it's okay."

I shrug and walk away, but I'm still angry at the kid.

SABRINA POV:

Wow! Seth Wilson just kissed me! Sure it was on the cheek, but still…

Puck hadn't been very happy about that though, I wonder why…

I call up Fiona about the English homework. She tells me the pages, but as soon as I'm about o say goodbye, she says, "Sabrina, what's going on?"

"What? Nothing's going on!" I say a little too quickly.

"Sabrina…" she says warningly.

"Well, Seth Wilson just kissed me," I say quietly.

"HE WHAT?!" she hollers at me.

"He pecked me on the cheek. I know it's weird, but it's nothing to get worked up about," I say timidly.

"Sabrina, he's my brother," she says.

"What?!" I say, flabbergasted.

"Seth Wilson, is my brother," she explains, "He kept my father's name when my parents divorced, but I wanted my mother's last name."

"But-but," I stammer.

"Yes, I know. He's so popular, attractive, and the total opposite of me. It's just how life plays out," she says.

"Oh, I-" I start to say.

"I got to go. Bye," she says. The line goes off. Well that was a short ending. I wonder what made her feel the need to hang up so quickly?

Hmm…

PUCK POV:

While I'm in my room, I decide I need some time to relax. I grab my iPod and put on some music. I lay on my back, on the trampoline, and stare up at the clouds. Ahhhh, so peaceful. I recap the day and I hate to admit it, but a tear streaks down my cheek. Why is life so hard recently?

The next thing you know, the song _'What You're Doing'_ by the Beatles plays.

_Look what you're doing,_

_ I'm feeling blue and lonely_

Yup, here I am… sad and alone.

_Would it be too much to ask you_

_What you're doing to me?_

What are you doing to me Sabrina? I was never like this before!

_You got me running _

I'm always chasing you, but I'm just trying to get your attention.

_and there's no fun in it_

Not when you don't realize that I'm doing it for you, and the Trickster King likes his fun. So, for him to be doing something that's NOT fun for someone, that has to mean something.

_Why should it be so much to ask of you_

_What you're doing to me?_

Please tell me! What is it that you're making me feel?!

_I've been waiting here for you_

I'm even aging for you!

_Wond'ring what you're gonna do_

I'm always thinking about you and your future, maybe 'our' future…

_Should you need a love that's true_

_It's me_

I'll always be here for you, even through the thin and thick.

_Please stop your lying,_

Just tell me if you understand, and no lies either.

_ you've got me crying, girl_

See that tear? Right there? That's because of you. You made me cry.

_Why should it be so much to ask of you_

_What you're doing to me?_

JUST TELL ME!

_I've been waiting here for you_

I've stayed for you, and I'm losing my immortality to stay with you.

_Wond'ring what you're gonna do_

Always thinking about you…

_Should you need a love that's true_

_It's me_

I'm always going to be here for you.

_Please stop your lying,_

Just tell me the truth.

_ you've got me crying, girl_

Literally.

_Why should it be so much to ask of you_

_What you're doing to me?_

_What you're doing to me?_

_What you're doing to me?_

Just tell me!

Afterwards, I noticed how much that song is like my life. Wow, FREAKY! Then, _'You Really Got a Hold on Me'_ by the Beatles started to play.

_I don't like you_

Not all the time.

_But I love you_

Hate to say it, but… I do.

_Seems that I'm always_

_Thinkin' of you_

I really am, like right now.

_Oh, ho, ho, you treat me badly_

You're always punching me and calling me names...

_I love you madly_

Yup, and I hate myself because of it.

_You've really got a hold on me _

_(You really got a hold on me)_

_You really got a hold on me _

_(You really got a hold on me)_

You really do have control over me. I would do whatever you need me to.

_Baby_

_I don't want you_

Not all the time, but something more..

_But I need you_

I really can't

_Don't wanna kiss you_

Yeah I do! I loved our first kiss, that was until you socked me…

_But I need to_

It was like I had no control over myself…

_Oh, ho, ho You do me wrong now_

You do…

_My love is strong now_

It hurts, but it makes me stronger (physically-when you punch me- and mentally-when you make me think-)

_You've really got a hold on me _

_(You really got a hold on me)_

_You really got a hold on me _

_(You really got a hold on me)_

I would even die for you.

_Baby_

_I love you _

I do.

_and all I want you to do_

_Is just_

_Hold me_

_Hold me_

_Hold me_

_Hold me_

Please, I need some comfort. Just let me know.

_Tighter_

_Tighter _

_I wanna leave you_

The love is too strong for me sometimes.

_Don't wanna stay here_

I just can't handle it.

_Don't wanna spend another day here_

It hurts too much.

_Oh ho ho, I wanna split now_

No more time here!

_I just can't quit now_

But, I can't. I would die without you.

_You've really got a hold on me _

_(You really got a hold on me)_

_You really got a hold on me _

_(You really got a hold on me)_

You truly do.

_Baby_

_I love you _

No kidding.

_and all I want you to do_

_Is just_

_Hold me (please)_

_Hold me (squeeze)_

_Hold me_

_Hold me_

Hold me tight and don't let go.

_You really got a hold on me _

_(You really got a hold on me)_

_You really got a hold on me _

_(You really got a hold on me)_

And you always will…

Then, realization slapped me across the face.

I know what she's doing to me.

I know why I want her to hold me.

It's because of a word I used to consider a curse.

Love.

The Trickster King is in love.

WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO THE WORLD?!

**Hahahaha. This was a fun chapter to write. I just want 40 reviews! (3 more!) I might not be able to update tomorrow, and if I do it will be ultra short. Anyways, REVIEW! Tell me what you think! **

**(Thank you to everyone who DID review! I couldn't decide what sport he should play, so he's playing BOTH soccer and football! When do you want to see Puck play? Tell me!)**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**!**


	12. Chapter 12: Reactions and Pursuing

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in SOOOO long! I've been beyond busy. Thanks for all of the reviews! :) They really made me happy. Here's the next chapter... enjoy it! Oh, and on Thursday, November 14th... it was my one month anniversary on FanFiction! So, a big shout out to all of my reviewers. This story wouldn't have been even CLOSE to what it is now without you! THANK YOU! :) :) :) :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm, because I haven't published a book... yet... **

Chapter 12: Reactions and Pursuing

SABRINA POV:

After Puck calmed down, and walked over to watch TV, I went upstairs to my room. I grabbed my cell and dialed Annie.

"Hello?" she says.

"Hey, it's Sabrina! I have some news!" I answer.

"What- what is it?!" she asks excitedly.

I talk to her about Seth Wilson, and how he came to my house. (Annie is the daughter of an Everafter, and she knows that I'm a Grimm)

"That's weird, I wonder how he figured out where you live on his FIRST day?!" she asks- a little hardily.

"Yeah! He even kissed me on the cheek!" I say cheerfully.

"HE WHAT?!" she screams.

"Why is everyone making a big deal out of this?! What's the big deal?!" I ask, I mean for real- what's the big deal!?

"It's just… he kissed you in the first like- 5 MINUTES THAT HE KNEW YOU?!" Annie shouts at me.

"Calm down!" I reply, "Yes, he did, but it was just a peck on the cheek! It was nothing special though! He probably does that ALL the time!"

Even though I couldn't see her, I could tell that she was rolling her eyes.

"It's just that ALL of the hot guys fall in love with you at first sight!" she says.

"Yes, they're just all hanging on my every word. They totally love me," I say sarcastically. Hahaha. Very funny Annie. As if!

"No, I'm serious! Braiden liked you , Puck STILL likes you, and now Seth likes you?! Not cool Sabrina, not cool!" she explains to me.

What is she talking about?!

Me? Being liked by guys? Pfft! I wish!

"Suuure buddy," I say (once again) sarcastically.

"No," she replies, "I'm serious!"

"Annie, stop it. You tell me that I'm liked, and that I'm pretty when I'm not! Stop lying… seriously!" I (somewhat) shout.

"Fine," she says a little hurt, " I'm sorry for complimenting you. I'm also sorry for the fact that you will never understand that your pretty. It's pretty sad…"

"Can we drop the subject please?!" I say, a little annoyed.

"Whatever, anyways… who else was on the list?!"

It's pretty hard for Annie or me to hold a grudge on someone… you just can't!

PUCK POV:

After I finished eating a bowl of ice cream I headed up the stairs to my room.

As I was walking up the steps, I heard Sabrina on the phone and stopped when I heard that Sabrina sounded a little angry.

In the background I think I could hear Annie **(A/N: She's on speaker)** retorting to Sabrina's comments.

"It's just that ALL of the hot guys fall in love with you at first sight!" I can make out Annie saying. I put a glass to the door and listen closely.

"Yes, they're all hanging on my every word. They love me," Sabrina says sarcastically, stifling a laugh. How does she not see it?

"No, I'm serious! Braiden liked you , Puck STILL likes you, and now Seth likes you?! Not cool Sabrina, not cool!" Annie protests.

Wait- Braiden liked Sabrina?! How does Annie know that I like Sabrina? Does Sabrina know too? If she does, does she like me back? SETH LIKES HER?! No way in heck can he like my Sabrina!

Heyyy… the "hot guys" like Sabrina? HA! I was called hot! So was Braiden and (ugh) Seth though…

"Suuure buddy," Sabrina says mockingly.

"No," Annie replies, "I'm serious!"

"Annie, stop it. You tell me that I'm liked, and that I'm pretty when I'm not! Stop lying… seriously!" Sabrina scolds her. Geesh! Is she blind or something? Even other girls are noticing it! Come on Sabrina! You're in Gifted social studies, you should know that you're very attractive.

"Fine," Annie says a little hurt, " I'm sorry for complimenting you. I'm also sorry for the fact that you will never understand that your pretty. It's pretty sad…" I agree entirely with her. How can someone be so blind?!

I walked back to my room a little confused by what it is that is making Sabrina think that she's ugly.

What is it? How can I help her?

Huh… maybe Sabrina was right… Maybe I AM too nosy for my own good!

No, the Trickster King has a flaw? Pfft- impossible!

SABRINA POV:

The rest of the night passed by in a blur. We had dinner (_they_ ate neon pink noodles and a moving green sauce, whereas _I_ had Parmesan chicken) and afterwards went to bed. During the weekend I spent my time calling my friends, doing homework, and calling my friends even more.

By the time Monday came, I was actually HAPPY to have to go to school! My weekend had been beyond boring.

When I got on the bus, I sat with Fiona and she explained to me the divorce with her parents.

"Well, they had me and Seth, but they got divorced and split up. The end." She said simply.

It felt like she was leaving something MASSIVE out of her story, but for now I didn't pry. She'd tell me what was going on when she wanted to.

After three periods, we had lunch. I invited Fiona over to our table and introduced her to everyone.

Like I had predicted, Mia and Fiona became friends instantly. The others tried to include her, but none of them connected with her as much as Mia did.

"So… how was it to live in Ireland?" Amber asks.

"It was amazing, it's very nice here in America though," she says. She keeps glancing at her watch and strumming her fingers across the table. Why is she acting like she has something extremely important to attend in mere seconds, but I ignored it. I really need to stop ignoring things…

The rest of the table continues to pest her about Ireland when I notice that Puck is coming over. What does he want?

He sits down smoothly at a seat next to Annie and she stares at him, and I can swear I see drool dripping out of her mouth… eew…

The rest of the group either don't realize that he's there, or just don't care at all.

Puck's little "friends" at the popular table start to point at us and gossip. Fun. I love having rumors about me. Yay.

As soon as the bell rings, Fiona zips up her backpack and bolts out of the cafeteria at full speed.

"Wowww…" I say out loud.

Puck zips up to me and says, "Let's follow her, I knew that she was up to something!"

"Puck, stop it! My friend didn't do anything! Just leave her alone!" I tell him.

"Well, if your friend isn't up to anything, why did she leave in such a rush?" he asks suspiciously.

I shrug, and he grabs my hand and drags me along with him.

A few kids stare at us and their eyes go back and forth between us. I realize that to them it must look like we're holding hands and I let go immediately.

Puck gives me a look of puzzlement and hurt, but shakes it off instantly.

I run beside him and I can see Fiona's hair whipping behind her. We're gaining on her, and we were only a few feet away when a teacher opens his door. RIGHT IN OUR PATH!

We stop running to late, and collide with the door. Papers go flying and I crash to the ground. Puck loses his footwork and falls on top of me. I let out a little 'whoof' as he looks me in the eye.

I take a few deep breaths, trying to fill my lungs with air again.

"Ummm, Puck," I say a little strangled, "Can you get off of me already?!"

He blushes and gets up, and after a few seconds we both are sitting on our bottoms, watching Fiona turn the corner…

**A bit of a cliff hanger. Thank you for this idea guys! It was magnificent and really helped with the story! **

**1. When should Sabrina watch Puck at practice?**

**2. Did you like the songs last chapter? **

**3. Anymore ideas? I'm open to them. Just put them in a review!**

**NO UPDATING UNTIL I GET 50 REVIEWS! That's only 4 more! Come on, I know you can do it! :D**


	13. 13: Secret Confessions & More Songs

**Hey guys! This was a REALLY long chapter to write! Your Puckabrina is just around the corner! Now, they're just-**

**You know what... if I say any more I'll spoil it! **

**Reviews: **

**KitKat Meow: Nice name! I am TOTALLY in love with that idea! (It's next chapter, so if you haven't seen the review yet- don't look at it!)**

**Puckabrinalover: I know! It's taken FOREVER, but it's finally coming! Enjoy! (Don't forget, I need Puck to have some competition!)**

**Guest: Aw shucks! That's so nice! Thanks!**

**Fairytale17: I totally forgot to mention this! Since you are my fiftieth reviewer, you get to choose anything you want for a chapter! Lots of PUCK POV or SABRINA POV. Romance, or just any type of story you want! Just let me know ina review and I'll get back to you ASAP. (The next reward like this will either be the 75th review or the 100th... I haven't decided yet!)**

**So enjoy! (If you thought last chapter was long... HA! Read on my people!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm or anything pertaining to it. That was all Michael Buckley (but maybe I AM Michael Buckley! Just kidding, the last time I checked I was just a bookingbookworm. Haha, read on!)**

Chapter 13: Secret Confessions and More Songs

PUCK POV:

Once Fiona leaves I jump up, "Come on Grimm! Let's get her before it's too late!"

"Puck, I don't think that there's anything we can do right now…" she says quietly.

"What do you mean?!" I ask a little annoyed, "We can still catch her, come on!"

"No, I don't want to catch her," she explains, "Maybe it's something personal that we might be interfering with."

"WHAT?! I thought you were a Grimm," I exclaim, "and Grimms never give up on a case!"

"I don't know," she says sadly, "just… not today."

What's up with her?

Why's she so moody?

"Sabrina, what's wrong?" I say caringly.

Wow… who knew that one day I'd say ANYTHING caringly?!

She looks up at me in shock. Probably because of my concern and the fact that I said 'Sabrina'.

Shoot… I said 'Sabrina'! I can't be saying that!

"It's just…" she says, "it's nothing…"

I look at her concernedly and she looks up into my eyes.

Her usual bright, shining blue eyes are now moist and dreadfully gloomy.

They even make ME more cheerless.

"Now, it's okay Grimm… you can tell me," I say soothingly. I sit down beside her, and stare into her eyes again.

"No Puck, I'm fine," she says and straightens up. She stands up and picks up her things.

"You sure?" I ask.

Why doesn't she trust me?

"Positive," she says, "let's just go to class."

She positively doesn't trust me. :(

SABRINA POV:

I can't tell Puck about these weird emotions! That was SUCH a close call.

We begin to run to our next period, Reading. My second favorite class because the teacher, Mrs. McKuiwn (pronounced: Mc- the letter q-in), LOVES me. She's always introducing me to great books and she truly is a nice person once you find some common ground with her.

Obviously, she hates Puck. All of the teachers hate Puck except for Mr. Ticklestooth and Mr. Dolan (the music teacher). They both think that his crazy antics are hilarious. Puck being a book hater, mutually hated her and her class.

We were learning Greek roots today, and even though I loved the class… I couldn't help but be bored.

The rest of the day ticked by very slowly. Instead of 'tick tock, tick tock' it was more like 'tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiic toooooooooooooooooooooooooooooc, tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiic toooooooooooooooooooooooooooooc'.

Finally, my last period was over and I ran onto the bus. I sat with Bella and she blabbed about her day. I nodded my head a few times, but my stomach kept on distracting me. It got all fluttery and it felt like something was jumping around inside of it.

When it was my bus stop, I waved goodbye to Bella and jumped off. I ran the mile home and unpacked. I finished up my homework and started up a group call with Fiona and Bella.

"Hey guys!" I said, with a fake cheerful tone.

"Sabrina, what's going on?" Bella asked, "That was such a horrible act at being happy that it made you sound even more miserable."

Fiona laughs and asks, "Seriously 'Brina, what's going on?"

I hear the front door open and my stomach goes all fluttery again.

What is that thing? Am I sick? Should I go to the doctor?

"I'm just not feeling too good," I say quietly.

"What are your symptoms?" Fiona asks seriously.

"Well, my stomach keeps going fluttery and it feels like butterflies are jumping around inside of me," I explain.

"Ummm… when does this… feeling… occur?" she asks a little suspiciously.

"Well… umm… I don't know exactly," I say even more quietly.

I think about it… when Puck walked into class. When Puck nudged me in class by 'accident'. When Puck fell on me in the hallway. When Puck walked into the house.

What do those all have in common?

Puck. Puck's causing this.

"When Puck's around," I say so quietly I'm shocked that they actually heard me, "do you know what it is?"

"Sabrina… I think… well… does it happen any other times? Near Seth, Braiden, or anyone else?" Bella asks.

"No, not really," I tell them, "do you know what it is?"

"Sabrina… I think that you're… I think that you're in love," Fiona explains quietly into the phone.

Am I going crazy?!

He's smelly.

_Yeah, he smells like the forest during fall… one of my favorite smells…_

He's ugly.

_Totally. That's why he's all over the hottie list! He's SO not ugly!_

He's mean.

_That's why he's caring and is the one to ask if you're okay._

Wooow. I had a retort to all of those. I defended him. I only do that for the people I love…

"Guys… I think… I think I love Puck," I whisper into the phone.

I hear squeals on the other side and sigh heavily.

"Alright, I got to go. See ya," I say. I hang up the phone and sit on the bed.

Wow.

I'm in love.

That's a feeling you don't discover every day.

PUCK POV:

I walked into the house and looked around. Sabrina's backpack was on the kitchen table. I put her homework back inside and zipped it up. I put it next to the door and went into the kitchen. We had just had our last practice before the championship soccer tournament game.

I grabbed one of my secret 'after practice cookies'. As I walked upstairs into my room I heard Sabrina on the phone.

That girl really needs to get sound proof walls. I lean against the door and listen.

"Sabrina… I think… well… does it happen any other times? Near Seth, Braiden, or anyone else?" Bella says.

A few things…

Why does Sabrina always have people on speaker?!

What's 'happening' with Sabrina?

What did Seth and Braiden do?! If they harmed her in any way… I swear I'll…

"No, not really. Do you know what it is?" Sabrina says softly into the phone.

Know what 'what' is?!

"Sabrina… I think that you're…" I hear Fiona say.

Then, my phone vibrates in my pocket. A text from Braiden says,

'Isn't Sabrina Grimm hot?'

I can't believe THAT text is what distracted me from Sabrina's diagnostic!

I almost crush the phone in my hands when Sabrina's voice catches my ear.

""Guys… I think… I think I love Puck," she says quietly.

She- she- she what?! She… loves me?!

YEAH UH!

WOO HOO!

I almost squeal with happiness (not in a little girl way), but instead put my hand on the door knob to tell her that I love her too.

Quickly I pull my hand away. If I told her that I love her too, she would know that I had been eavesdropping on her conversation. Instead run as fast as I can to my room.

Once there, I slam the door shut and run over to my drawers. From them I grab a pair of swim trunks, my speakers and my iPod. I change into my swim trunks and grab the speakers and iPod and run until I reach a little river. I put on the song by the Beatles 'She Loves You' and jump in the water and sing.

_She loves you,_

_ yeah, yeah, yeah_

She loves me! Sabrina Grimm loves me!

_She loves you, _

_yeah, yeah, yeah_

Yeah, yeah, yeah! Woo hoo!

_She loves you, _

_yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

She loves me… she _really_ loves me!

_You think you lost your love,_

I thought I really did.. I thought that I wouldn't be able to have her anymore…

_Well, I saw her yesterday._

_It's you she's thinking of_

She's talking about me with her friends too!

_And she told me what to say._

_She says she loves you_

She said that she loves me!

_And you know that can't be bad._

Not bad at all!

_Yes, she loves you_

She _loves_ me! Sabrina Grimm actually _loves_ me!

_And you know you should be glad._

Trust me, I am VERY glad!

_She said you hurt her so_

Have I hurt her in the past? If so I am SOOOO sorry!

_She almost lost her mind._

Because of me?! That's horrible!

_But now she said she knows_

_You're not the hurting kind._

She really understands me like no one else…

_She says she loves you_

Sabrina loves me!

_And you know that can't be bad._

It's amazing!

_Yes, she loves you_

She actually does!

_And you know you should be glad. _

Oh, I am VERY glad! I'm psyched!

_Ooh!_

Woo hoo!

_She loves you, _

She loves me!

_yeah, yeah, yeah_

_She loves you, _

Sabrina really loves me!

_yeah, yeah, yeah_

_And with a love like that_

A beautiful girl like her…

_You know you should be glad._

I am so very, very glad!

_You know it's up to you,_

_I think it's only fair,_

What?

_Pride can hurt you, too,_

It can… sometimes my pride got in the way for her to like me.

_Apologize to her_

I will! I'll do it today… right after this song.

_Because she loves you_

She really loves me!

_And you know that can't be bad._

Not bad at all! I love her back!

_Yes, she loves you_

She actually REALLY loves me!

_And you know you should be glad. _

I have never been this happy before!

_Ooh!_

Yeah!

_She loves you, _

She loves me!

_yeah, yeah, yeah_

_She loves you,_

She REALLY loves me!

_ yeah, yeah, yeah_

_with a love like that_

With a catch like her…

_You know you should_

_Be Glad!_

I am glaaaaaaaaad!

_with a love like that_

A wonderful girl like Sabrina…

_You know you should_

_Be Glad!_

I am glaaaaaaaaad!

_With a love like that_

A dream like girl…

_You know you should _

_Be glad!_

I am glaaaaaaaaad!

_Yeah, yeah, yeah. _

Woo hoo!

_Yeah, yeah, yeah Ye-ah._

YEAH!

I jump out of the river and scurry into the shower. After a thorough shower (eew… it is the least I could do for Sabrina!) I quickly change and put on some nice clothes (another eew). Then, I fly to the flower store and buy her a beautiful bouquet of roses.

I go over the plan again in my head.

I'll tell her that I love her and then give her the flowers.

Then, I'll invite her to the biggest soccer game of the year and the after party.

Who knows what will happen from there!

I run my hand through my hair again, now my hands are getting sweaty.

Alright, I can do this…

I put my hand on the door knob…

Wait- I'll knock first.

I knock on her door three times and wait a few seconds.

Out comes Sabrina, but now she's changed.

She's wearing skinny jeans, those ankle boots that Toms made (Daphne got them for her on her birthday), and a flowy red shirt.

She's- she's- she's stunning, gorgeous, beautiful, elegant, striking, attractive, pretty, dazzling, spectacular, fabulous, and more.

I can't believe that this is an actual human being… it's too… too…

"Puck?" she says, blushing a bit.

I blush and close my agape jaw.

"Sabrina- I- I… I like you. I _really _like you. I really do, and I want you to have these," I stammer and then present the flowers to her.

She looks at me astonished and her eyes flicker back from me to the flowers. Her jaw drops, then she notices what I'm wearing. She stares, her jaw still wide open.

I smile my best smile at her even though on the inside I'm prepared to sprint at any second.

"You- you- you showered…" she says flabbergasted.

I laugh and say, "Yes, and these are for you."

I indicate the flowers and she reaches her hand out for them. Her fingers lay contact on mine for milliseconds and my heart literally skipped a beat.

"Puck, they're- they're- they're beautiful," she says in awe as she focuses on the flowers' beauty.

I look at her and say, "Very beautiful."

She looks up and looks me in the eye and gives me a smile that warms me up from my head to my toes.

I remember what I came to ask her and say, "Sabrina, I was wondering if you would like to join me at the state championship soccer tournament game." I say, hopefully smoothly. My palms are getting sweaty again and I wonder… what if she says no? She did say that she loved me… but what if only as a brother or something?

Maybe I heard wrong?

As soon as I begin to really panic she nods her head and says, "I would absolutely love to."

A huge smile goes across my face.

"Puck, thank you SO much, but I have to get going. I need to get something at Annie's. Can we talk later? I really am sorry," she says giving me a sad smile.

I nod my head and walk her out the door, "Need a free flight?"

She grins at me and says, "Sure."

We both put on our jackets and head out (temp in Faranheit is 28)

I grab a hold of her waist and in a few minutes we're at the house. I stay out front while Sabrina gets whatever it is that she needs.

She comes out grinning and I hear Annie squeal, "I knew it! I just knew it!"

I wonder what that was all about…

SABRINA POV:

Oh my god!

Oh my god!

Oh my god!

Oh my god!

Oh my god!

Puck asked me out!

Oh my god!

A little weird how it was on the day that I realized that I loved him, but who knows how long this has been going on?!

Oh my god!

After dinner Puck gives me another winning smile and I blush deeply.

"Granny, can I go out for a walk?" I ask.

"Sure liebeling, but be back soon!" she says, but I'm already out the door.

"Wait, I'll come too!" Puck exclaims. I turn around furiously.

"No. I'm fine," I say a little harshly.

He looks at me hurt, "No seriously, I just want some alone time…" I explain

"Well, okay…" he says, but I can tell that he'll be concerned.

He'll be concerned… about me!

I smile and put on my coat and grab my iPod.

Outside, it starts to rain, but because it's 19 degrees (Faranheit) it turns to snow in milliseconds. Plus the wind shows up… oh great.

I run deep into the forests surrounding my home and stop until I reach a circular area where I'm completely surrounded by trees. If you go in a little deeper, there's even a cave! This is the only place that my stress disappears and I can just blend in.

All of a sudden ,Ella Fitzgerald's 'I've Got My Love To Keep Me Warm' begins to play and I sing along with her…

_The snow is snowing, _

I look around… yup.

_the wind is blowing_

Brr… yes it is._  
But I can weather the storm_

I can handle it. I actually kind of enjoy it!_  
What do I care how much it may storm_

Doesn't bother me in the least…_  
I've got my love to keep me warm_

I think of Puck and I get this tingly, warm feeling that runs through my body.

_I can't remember _

_a worse December_

It's not even December and it's snowing!_  
Just watch those icicles form_

On the limbs of the trees encircling me, you can see little icicles._  
What do I care if icicles form_

It actually looks pretty… _  
I've got my love to keep me warm_

I think of Puck again and it feels as if it's Summer… not Winter.

_Off with my overcoat, _

I throw my jacket on the ground. I'm still warm!

_off with my gloves_

Off with them too!_  
I need no overcoat, _

No more jackets for me!

_I'm burning with love_

I seriously am! I'm not even the tiniest bit cold._  
My heart's on fire, _

Every time I think of him…

_the flame grows higher_

Hotter and hotter!_  
So I will weather the storm_

It'll be no issue for me! I'm burning up!_  
What do I care how much it may storm_

I don't care at all! Nothing can keep me from being warm with love!_  
I've got my love to keep me warm_

Thank you Puck!

_Yes, snow is snowing, _

Yes it is.

_the wind is blowing_

That's true._  
But I can weather the storm_

And I can love it too!_  
What do I care how much it may storm_

I don't care at all!_  
I've got my love to keep me warm_

I burn up when I think of him!

_Yes, I can't remember_

_ a worse December_

It's only November!

_Just watch those icicles form_

There they are. Those beautiful formations of ice._  
What do I care if icicles form_

I actually like it…_  
Baby, I've got my love to keep me warm_

Every time I think of him…

_Oh, off with my overcoat, _

It's long gone! (I spin in a circle and throw my arms out above my head)

_off with my gloves_

Forever gone!_  
I need no overcoat,_

Not at all!

_I'm burning with love_

Burning right up!_  
My heart's on fire, _

I just think his name and BOOM I'm warm!

_the flame grows higher_

Every time I think of him, it just gets warmer and warmer!_  
So I will weather the storm_

I'm loving this storm!_  
What do I care how much it may storm_

I don't mind at all!_  
I've got my love to keep me warm_

The thought just burns me up!

_The snow is snowing, _

Yes!

_the wind is blowing_

That's for sure!_  
But I can weather the storm, storm, storm_

Weather it I will!_  
What do I care how much it may storm_

No care in the world for this measly storm!_  
I've got my love to keep me warm_

Warm, and warm I will stay!

_I can't remember _

_a worse December_

Not this bad of a November!_  
Just watch those icicles form_

Just growing all around._  
What do I care if icicles form_

They can't chill me!_  
Thus I've got my love to keep me warm_

And nothing will stop that!

_Yes, off with my overcoat, _

I no longer need one!

_off with my gloves_

Oh they're LONG, long gone!_  
I need no overcoat,_

Not anymore!

_ I'm burning with love_

Burning, burning, BURNING with love!_  
My heart's on fire, _

It's radiating with warmth!

_the flame grows higher_

Higher and higher!_  
So I will weather the storm_

I feel no coldness!_  
What do I care how much it may storm_

No care for it at all!_  
I've got my love to keep me, I've got my love to keep me  
I've got my love to keep me warm_

*I'VE GOT MY LOVE- TO- KEEP- MEEEEEEEEE- WARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!*

(I more of screamed the last line than actually having sung it.)

I spin in another circle and smile.

I have never, EVER been this happy for this long in my life!

Woo hoo!

:D

**Okay, this chapter took FOREVER so I expect a lot of reviews! Come on! Don't be shy!**

**I'm bringing it up a notch!**

**7 REVIEWS!**

**(Oh, and great job last chapter guys! That was a good amount of reviews and they came in fast!)**


End file.
